In the case of a conventional aqueous hair cleansing agent, if the scalp is soiled due to sebum, or a styling agent is attached to the hair, lather and foam quality, which are basic aspects of performance are degraded, and it is difficult for sufficient cleansing power to be exhibited.
In order to obtain an aqueous hair cleansing agent having good lather and high cleansing power, it is preferable to use, as a main cleansing agent, a strong acid-based anionic surfactant having the same charge as that of the hair and the scalp. In order to further enhance lather and cleansing power, an auxiliary surfactant such as a nonionic surfactant or an amphoteric surfactant is generally formulated therewith. Among the auxiliary surfactants, the ones that are most commonly used in aqueous hair cleansing agents are a fatty acid monoethanolamide as the nonionic surfactant and a fatty acid amidopropyl betaine as the amphoteric surfactant, but when the amount of sebum is large or when a styling agent is used, lather is poor and it is difficult for sufficient cleansing power to be exhibited.
Therefore, in order to enhance the lather of a cleansing agent,
Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose a technique of using a strong acid-type anionic surfactant in combination with a monoalkyl glyceryl ether or a polyoxypropylene octyl ether as a nonionic surfactant.